


Out of Commission

by Queenscene2



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Gen, Lance deserves all of the love, Smoking, and you could smoke anywhere back then, cause this is 1984, diva lance has entered the chat, his pain is my pain too, it's kinda hot though, pls read too, references another fic of mine, some hints of Allurance, stubborn lance, when I wrote this my shoulder hurt no lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: When Lance breaks his shoulder, he finds that keeping still is difficult to do.
Kudos: 3





	Out of Commission

“What do you MEAN it’s broken?!” Lance nearly screamed at the medic. “Well, Mr. McClain, I’m not sure what to tell you. It’s a broken shoulder. I know you’re constantly active, but it looks like you’re going to have to sit out for a bit and let this heal.” The doctor said.

“For how long?” Hunk asked. He had taken Lance to the infirmary when he discovered Lance lying on the ground. Lance was complaining about not being able to move his arm and was in extreme pain. He had fallen down (again) while picking a fight with Lotor on rocky terrain, and boy was that a mistake. Curse his clumsiness!

“Four to six weeks at least. Then he needs at least three weeks of physical therapy.” The doctor said. “What?! No no no no. No way. Screw it. I’ll be fine. Goodbye.” Lance protested. He pushed himself up off of the exam table but yelped when he put pressure on his left arm. Hunk gave him a sympathetic look.

Lance scoffed. “Fine.” He said, lying back down on the table. The doctor smiled. “Good choice. I know that you have a duty to save the universe, but it is important for pilots to be 100% healthy. Now, stay here. I’ll go get you a sling.”

“Not like I have much of a choice, you quack…” Lance muttered angrily under his breath. Thankfully, the doctor didn’t hear Lance’s insult, but Hunk did. “Geez, need a tampon for that attitude, bro?” he asked. “Shut up, Hunk.” Lance growled.

After a few moments, the doctor came back and secured Lance’s arm in a sling. He gave him some ibuprofen and sent him on his cranky way.

The other three pilots were waiting outside of the medic room doors. “So, what is it?” Pidge asked, eyeing Lance’s sling. Hunk answered for Lance since he was too busy scowling. “Broken shoulder. The doctor said he’s out of commission for 4-6 weeks.”

“Four to six weeks?! Dammit Lance, I told you not to do it!” Keith admonished harshly. Lance ignored him. “Broken shoulder? Oh you poor thing!” Allura cooed. Lance blushed. “Oh please. The doc was just exaggerating. I’ll be fine.” He said, flustered. “I can pilot the Red Lion any damn time I want!”

“No you can’t. You yelped like a puppy when you put weight on it.” Hunk said. Lance wanted to insult his fellow teammate but refrained because he really didn’t have the energy to fight. Instead, Lance rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll be in my room…for the next four to six weeks apparently.”

He walked past the pilots who were all looking at him and at each other. It was obvious that they couldn’t form Voltron and save the Universe without Lance and his lion. Keith especially felt the pressure. His duty as Commander was to lead the Voltron Force to victory after victory. He couldn’t afford broken bones.

Lance plopped himself down on his bed and reached over to turn on his radio. Led Zeppelin’s _Stairway to Heaven_ played throughout his room. Lance pulled the cigarette pack and lighter from his bedside table drawer and stuck the cigarette in his mouth. He somehow managed to light it with one hand.

He laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling, making puff circles with the smoke coming out of his mouth. He started thinking about the situation more. _Keith was right. I shouldn’t have picked that fight with Lotor._ He thought. He took another puff and exhaled. _Now the princess probably thinks I’m incompetent. Way to go, dumbass._

“I thought you were cutting back.” He heard a voice say. He turned his head and saw Keith standing in his doorway. 

Lance pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and put it in between his fingers. His good arm fell to the side of his bed. “Sure. Come in. No need to knock.” He said sarcastically. Keith shook his head. “I told you not to go after Lotor. I know how weak your ankles are.”

“What are you gonna prescribe for that? Tap dancing?” Lance remarked.

“Har har.” Keith replied. “But listen, as your Commanding officer, I expect you to follow my orders next time.” Lance rolled his eyes. “A little late for that, Kogane.” He retorted. He took another puff.

Keith sighed. “But…as your best friend, it’s my duty to check if you need anything...” He said. There was an awkward silence as Lance took another puff. “Do…you need anything?” Keith asked. “Nah.” Lance simply said. He dropped his cigarette in his ashtray. “Actually, there is one thing.” He said sitting up slightly.

“What?”

“Come here.”

Keith obeyed.

“Hold out your hand.”

Keith did as he was told.

Lance pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and slapped it in Keith’s hand. “Go buy me a bottle of Fireball Cinnamon Whiskey.” He ordered. “There’s a liquor store not that far from here.”

Keith frowned. “Yeaaaah, I’m not going to do that.” He put Lance’s wallet on his nightstand. “It’s against Galaxy Garrison policy to drink alcohol on duty. You know this. Besides, it’s not good for you to use alcohol while you’re taking ibuprofen.”

“A freaking nerd as usual, I see.” Lance responded. He adjusted his pillow. “Hey, I’m just looking out for you, buddy.” Keith said. “Anyway, if you need something that I _can_ get you, within reason, let me know.”

“I appreciate it.”

~

Lance had fallen asleep when Keith left. He took two ibuprofens dry at the risk of Keith coming in and lecturing him again about medicine or something.

He woke up to someone banging on the door. “Oh for the love of--” he muttered. He sat up on his good arm. “WHAT?!” he yelled angrily. “Is that the way you talk to me?!” the voice yelled back to him. Lance winced. He knew who that shrill voice belonged to. It was—

“You hooligans are always going around and getting yourself hurt! I thought you were supposed to be trained pilots!” Nanny said barging in and carrying a tray in her hands.

“Thanks, Nanny. Always a treat seeing you.” The Lieutenant Commander said flatly. Allura’s nanny scoffed. “Well, I’m just glad _Allura_ wasn’t the one injured. You know, back in my day, the boys _never_ went out and disobeyed orders. They were careful and strong and—”

Lance reached over and took another pill. This time, for his growing migraine. _Too bad that fall didn’t kill me._ He thought. He decided to tune her out and started reading the romance novel that was on his bedside table.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” Nanny snapped. Lance looked up at her from the corners of his eyes. Nanny sighed. “Anyway, I brought you some pumpkin soup. It’s freshly made.” Lance gave her a fake smile. “Thank you, Nanny. How kind of you.” He said politely. He returned to his book, his smile disappearing.

Nanny was slightly taken aback. “Yes, well. Don’t injure yourself more. I’m not here to be _your_ nanny!” she stated. To Lance’s relief, she left without giving him another lecture.

~

Days passed, and the pilots would come in and keep Lance company. Pidge would insist that Lance play video games with him, even though he was at an obvious disadvantage. It was hard for competitive Lance to constantly lose to a kid. Nevertheless, he never wanted Pidge to feel bad.

Hunk came in and snuck him some junk food when Nanny told him not to. He got especially excited when Hunk made him buffalo wings.

Allura (and the mice) would bring her father’s old guitar and played while Lance sang all of his favorite songs. Allura was really impressed by his singing voice.

Keith would come in and bring him puzzles to do and romance novels to read. “Can’t you just buy me Fireball?” Lance would ask every day. “No.” Keith would say.

There would be times where the alarms would go off, and the four would run out and try to stop whatever Lotor had planned for them. They tried to recruit Sven to help pilot the Red Lion, but he declined. “I have a family now.” He said simply.

One day, after about 4 weeks of the same old routine, Lance was determined to get up and do…something, anything. He was so done with Keith insisting on him doing Sudoku puzzles and Pidge beating him at Super Mario Bros all the time. Besides, Lance’s shoulder was feeling a lot better.

Lance got up from out of bed and walked down the hall, swinging his sling up and down. He could pretty much use his full range of motion now. He strolled casually into the control room.

The four pilots and Coran were staring at the screen. They weren’t aware of Lance’s presence. “It’s headed this way!” He heard Keith cry. “If we don’t do something soon, this whole planet will be destroyed.” Coran reported. “Quick! To the Lions!” Keith yelled.

The four ran to their respective elevators, with Lance on their tails. “L-Lance! What are you doing?!” Coran cried. “Here hold this!” Lance cried, ripping the Velcro off of his sling and flinging it to Coran. Coran caught it and gave him a look.

Lance’s whole arm felt like jelly. He could only grip the zipline with one hand, as his left hand was still too weak to grip on.

He fell into his tram that took him to the bottom of the volcano. He started up the Red Lion and followed after his team.

~

“We can’t do it, Chief! It’s too hard!” Pidge yelled as he got shocked with another round of lightening from Lotor’s Robeast. “Give up, Voltron Force! You’re nothing without the Red Lion!” Lotor declared confidently.

“Did somebody say the Red Lion?” Lance said. “Lance?!” the pilots cried. “S’up.” He said. The three pilots cheered except for Keith. “Dude! You’re not supposed to be flying until _after_ you’ve healed!” he chided.

“Eh. Whatever. This will be my physical therapy.” Lance said, brushing off the possible severity of his actions. He turned his attention toward Lotor. “See you in Hell, Lotor!” he said, smirking.

“Ready to form Voltron, I guess…” Keith said.

~

Thanks to Lance, victory was once again theirs. “That was really great of you to come and save us, Lance!” Hunk cried. He picked up Lance off the ground and hugged him, squeezing him tightly. “Uh…thanks, Hunk. Now let me go.” He said to his beefy friend.

He let go. “Yeah! It was really great of you!” Pidge said, hugging his leg. “Thanks, Shorty.” He said. Allura came over and kissed him on his cheek. Lance blushed so red, he made red roses look less vibrant. “That was really heroic, Lance.” She said smiling. “I, uh- I mean it was nothing r-really…” he said bashfully.

Keith just shook his head. “That was really stupid of you, you know. But thanks for coming out and saving us all.” Lance smiled and did his and Keith’s secret best friend handshake. “Thanks Keith.”

“By the way, I’m surprised that you aren’t in pain right now.” Hunk noted.

“Eh, I’m—” Lance started but then suddenly gripped his shoulder and yelped.

“K-Keith!” Lance cried, gripping onto Keith’s jumpsuit with his good arm. “Oh GOD the pain! I’m-I’m dyyyyyinnnngggg, Keith! Why did you doooo this to meeeee! That handshake…augh!” he wailed. He fell to the ground dramatically. “You are unbelievable.” Keith said.

“No, I’m serious. This hurts like hell. Take me to the infirmary please.” Lance said softly, still gripping his shoulder.

 _Maybe the doctor was right all along._ He thought as the team took him back to the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> yes helloooo
> 
> Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it heh.
> 
> This story is more canonical tbh, because I'm a slut for canon sometimes and even though I claim I'm a chaotic neutral I am actually a lawful good. ooops
> 
> Okay byeeee. See you next time!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2


End file.
